


How You Meet

by xKayleeCampx



Series: Avengers Preferences [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Build, Spider-Man - Freeform, White Wolf - Freeform, Winter Soldier - Freeform, multiple characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKayleeCampx/pseuds/xKayleeCampx
Summary: How you meet Marvel Characters. The start of your relationship
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Avengers Preferences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	How You Meet

Preferences

Avengers x Reader

Fluff

No Trigger Warnings

Word Count: 925

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony Stark

You met Tony after he saved you from a building that was collapsing. When Loki attacked Earth you had been working in your office trying to get some extra hours when you felt shaking all around you. You looked up to see pieces of the roof cracking and starting to crumble. You ran as fast as you could but the roof had fallen and blocked the stairs meaning the only way out was to jump out of the building. You were on the 34th floor but you decided to take your chances, closed your eyes, and jumped.

When you didn't feel anything but heard a soft humming noise and opened your eyes to see Tony with his face mask up flying you down to the ground; down to safety. You kissed his cheek as a thank you and walked off to go find a phone to call you best friend who a city over to come pick you up. As you walked off he asked JARVIS who you were. JARVIS replied telling him who you were, what you did for a living, who your parents were, and anything else the A.I found important.

Steve Rogers

You and Steve met when you were running. Your doctor had said that you needed to add some exercise to your life or there would be possibilities of having serious medical problems later on in life. You were an artist so you were pretty much used to staying in one place for hours on end so you decided that running was a good way to start off. You had woken up early and decided to go run about a mile or so and then head to your favorite café to see if you could find some inspiration for your new project.

You had been running for about 10 minutes with your headphones in, playing your favorite music so you didn't notice Steve running the opposite way of you. You accidentally ran into him and he stopped to help you up. You exchanged numbers since he wanted to find a way to properly apologize to you, even though you told him it was your fault.

Bruce Banner

Dr. Banner and you met at a science convention. He was the guest scientist and you were there representing your university's astro-physics students. You were setting up your table with your best friend when Bruce came over asking what University your represented. You explained which University you came from and which branch you were there representing.

Bruce was asking questions and trying to help as much as possible until he was called to the stage as they were going to begin the Q and A with all the other scientists they had invited. After the show you went and found Bruce and gave him your number. You told him that it was nice getting to know him and wanted the chance to talk to him again but wanted to give him the choice of calling you as you knew he was a busy man.

Thor

You met Thor when he was banished to Earth. You had been studying different cultures from different countries for your history class when your friend Jane came in with him stating he needed a place to stay. When you got to talking to him you realized he knew a lot about Norse Mythology and asked him for help. By the time he left you two had gotten close and he promised to come back to see you again.

Loki

You were studying Norse Mythology for your book you were writing when you met Loki. He had just been freed from prison and Thor decided to take him to the library where you happened to be studying. You and Thor were friends as you were Clint's younger sister. When Loki came around he was muttering under his breath and it was bothering your studying.

You kindly asked him to shut up so you could study and started ranting about how you had a test and were having trouble remembering some things and he offered to help you in apology seeing how stressed you were and the fact that you didn't seem to care about who he was. After helping you study for about two hours Thor and him left with promises to see you again.

Peter Parker

You had already met Peter...but as Spider-Man. You met Peter as his civilian self the next day. When he saw you he went out of his way to say hi to you and help you around. When he found that you were the transfer student from England he quickly introduced you to Ned and MJ. From then on you became best friends especially after he found out you were a huge Star Wars fan and on the plus side you loved Spider-Man.

Bucky Barnes

You and Bucky met when he came into your therapy office. Steve has recommended you to him and he decided to give it a go. When he came in you immediately went over to help him. When you realized who he was you asked if Steve had sent him over. When he replied you told him that you had been waiting and that if he wanted to you could schedule his first session then. After that he decided to stick with you and asked to have your number personally incase of an emergency. You, of course gave him you number and continued on from there.


End file.
